Ask Him
by Desmodius
Summary: Serenity is damaged, broken down on a remote sparsely populated moon. Parts are available, but not easy to get hold of. A chance meeting with a local farmer turns from tragedy into something they could never have expected.


"Pa, there's a ship in the low paddock out beyond the hills!"

Jason Robertson looked up from his paperwork…the waves were getting, well, "insistent" would be too gentle a word. The land man was demanding payment…Jason was five months behind on his monthly tribute, and the waves were getting shorter and more terse and contained lightly (and some not so lightly) veiled threats. Anything for a distraction from it all.

His nine year old son Mark ran inside, dirty from field work…a clever little boy like him oughta be in school. Boy had good book learnin', but he deserved so much more. Nothin' had gone right for him since his Clara died two years ago, bit by a rattler. Whoever the hell thought it was a good idea to put those things down on this moon as part of a "thriving ecosystem" when they had finished terraforming needed a good kicking.

Mark was excited…but Jason didn't actually know if Mark had seen a ship before, apart from high contrails in the upper atmosphere as they came and went from this world. Jason smiled at his boy.

"Really, son? You sure you haven't been out in the sun too long? Red Sun can get mighty fierce round midday."

The boy shook his head.

"No pa, it was a ship…I was running after my horse, a noise had spooked him and he ran off. I came over a rise and there it were, a big grey one, funny lookin', two engines on the side, and a cabin bit out the front with windows 'round it, with a big bulgy tail."

Jason furrowed his brow…if the kid was just making up an excuse for losing his horse, then that was a mighty specific excuse. Jason stood and put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Well, son…we'd best go take a gander at this ship. Careful-like…we don't know who they are or why they're here, OK? Now I'm gonna get my gun. You go hitch up a horse to the sulky and we'll go take a look-see." His son nodded eagerly and ran off to the barn.

Jason went to his room and opened a battered metal case. Inside was a shotgun, two revolvers, and a rifle that had been a gift from his damn fool younger brother who ran off and got himself killed early in the war, a beautifully made machine gun of an older model, based on an M16. He grabbed the machine gun and one revolver and a couple of speed loaders for the revolver, as well as two spare mags for the machine gun. He left the house and met up with his boy near the barn.

They were hidden behind a small hill, peeking through brush, and Jason realized he had been a fool to doubt the boy. Yep, it were a spaceship alright. Not a big one, but big enough. Couldn't see no mounted guns, but Jason knew that didn't mean the people inside weren't fixin' to make a ruckus if they were disturbed. Could be smugglers, could be criminals on the run, could be a pack of dangerous thieves.

Then he saw someone come out the front hatch of the cargo area, a small woman, followed by a larger dark haired man. He could hear them very well from their hiding spot. The man was carrying a tool box, and the woman was berating him for not being more careful with the engines. Now that he looked at it, the engine pod closest to him did have a lot of scorch marks on it, more than you'd expect, and a panel was hanging open. So…maybe they were just good folk who'd broken down. Didn't pay not to be too careful though. Not way out here.

They sneaked back to the farmhouse. Jason decided if the people wanted trouble, well, there was no point in starting something on their ground, around their ship. Let them come to him on familiar territory. If they wanted to drop by and say howdy, then that was fine too…let them come to him. He warned his son not to go back near the ship again.

Later in the day, he realized he hadn't seen his boy for a while…he hoped the damn kid hadn't gone out to sneak a look at that ship again…but he could hardly blame the boy for being curious if he had.

Just before sunset, when the red giant was just kissing the horizon, Jason heard someone call out from the front of the house. Maybe it was the crew of that ship? He just hoped they didn't want a meal, not a hearty one anyway…he'd only cooked one chicken. Jason cleaned his hands in the sink and walked out the front door.

He was greeted by the site of five men…all on horseback, all pointing rather large guns at him. From behind the group walked two more men. One was the land man…the guy who demanded tribute from farmers in the area, the one who ruled this half of the moon like a gorram feudal lord of days of old on Earth That Was. The other man was who drew all of Jason attention though. He held Jasons son in front of him, pointing a big automatic pistol at his head. The boy had tears in his eyes.

The land man smiled at Jason…a greasy, nasty smile.

"Well well Jason…remind me again how far behind in your tribute payments you are? You know, Jason, I give you a lot of leeway…more than I give most other farmers. You picked a bad patch here…not the nicest soil, can't run as many head of stock per acre. Gotta give you a bit of flex.", and the man walked slowly in a circle, then looked at Jason again.

"But you know, Jason…sooner or later, even the strongest man has a breaking point. He reaches a point where the debt he's owed, just, kinda makes him do crazy things." , and he cast a bored glance at the man holding Jasons son.

"Kill him".

In books, in movies, in the fiction shows on the wave, the evil mastermind will throw out an order to a henchmen to "kill him", and there's always a long pause…the good guy gets to ask for details of the evil plan, he gets to say "wait", and distract the mastermind, nothing is done in a hurry, the hired guns don't immediately as ordered, as a real-life efficient worker would do for his feared boss.

This wasn't a fairy tale. The gunman liked to think he was an efficient worker. He feared his boss.

Only a moment after the order was given, Marks eyes had time to widen in surprise, Jason just started to shout "no", and a single shot rang out. The man stepped back and let Jasons son fall in a heap, half his head gone. Jason fell to his knees, mouth still open, too shocked to say a word.

The land man walked over, and put a hand on Jasons shoulder.

"Aww…well, these things do happen. Especially to those who don't pay their damn bills. Have you learned anything? Next week your barn gets burned down. The week after that all your livestock dies. The week after that your house gets burned. Need I tell you what happens if you miss another whole months payment in four weeks time? It won't be quick like your brat…I'll make sure to take a gorram week with you". He gave a little laugh.

"You know…you might be going to ask 'how am I supposed to pay you if my farm is ruined?'. Truth is, I don't give a damn about you, I don't give a damn about your stock, your barn, or your house. I don't give a damn about your dead brat over there. Land is all I care about. We're too far from anything for the Alliance to care what I do, and the nearest lawman is on the other side of this moon, and I pay him handsomely. I'm going to outright own over half this moon in a few years time, and to be blunt, if I have to kill a hundred of you dirt farmers to get it, then big deal…cost of doin' business! Only reason I don't put a bullet through your damn fool head too is I want things nice and signed up legal in case the Alliance do ever decide to come a-sniffin' around here one day, seein' as how all you damn settlers got your claims registered all legal like."

The land man mounted his horse, leaving Jason still kneeling in the dust, unable to take his eyes off his son.

"See you in a week…don't be late. Wave me if you have any payment issues…so I know whether to bring my payment book or a can of kerosene.", and without a backward glance the men turned and rode off.

Just as the red sun started to disappear below the horizon, lighting the landscape with a ruddy glow, Jason finished burying his boy in a nice plot near the only creek on his property, a spot the boy loved. His wife was a buried just a few meters away. He was standing there, lost in thought after planting a small headstone marker, when he heard a whining engine noise approaching. He didn't turn…didn't care who it was.

A voice coughed politely, and Jason simply continued to stare at the grave.

"What", he said in a flat tone.

The voice hesitated and then finally spoke. A deep, friendly male voice.

"Sir…'scuse me. We, erm, don't want to interrupt, but we were wondering if we could ask for some assistance, ifn'n you don't mind." Jason stood, and turned.

Parked nearby was a skimmer…older design, bit battered. Four people stood looking at him. There was a tall man, dark haired, wearing a long brown coat. His hand was resting on his hip, efficiently close to his holstered pistol, Jason noted. The others were a small woman in a pair of bib and brace overalls, a massive muscly man with an impressively large rifle slung casually over his shoulder, and a dark skinned woman with a hard look in her eyes. Jason forced a smile.

"S'pose you're the people from the ship that I assume broke down down in my back pasture. You need some help? Can't say I can offer much…haven't got any advanced tools or equipment, just t'basics, long as you're not fixin' to cause trouble I can put you up for a few nights or give you a meal." Jason looked down for a moment, then looked towards the sad small grave.

"Got a might more food in store than I normally would have now, so you're welcome to it". The man in the coat held out a hand.

"Name's Malcolm Reynolds…captain of the Serenity. Sorry to impose, but we caught a bit of space junk on our way in, busted up our starboard engine somethin' fierce. Gotta make some repairs before she's flyin' right again. Hope we don't cause you no trouble, we just set down where we could. This here's Zoe, my second in command, Jayne, and our mechanic Kaylee." Kaylee smiled and looked embarrassed…they were obviously intruding on a moment that she didn't feel comfortable with. Zoe and Jayne just nodded. Jason nodded a greeting back.

"Come on down to the house…coffee's hot, got some biscuits I cooked this morning. My…son…loved them, and he won't be wantin' 'em now."

As they walked towards the house, Zoe paused.

"Sir…", she said quietly, and she gestured towards a large pool of blood in the dust, dark red, only a couple of hours old at most. Hoof prints were all around in the dirt, and a couple of people had stood very near where the blood stained the ground. There was also a shell casing near that spot, the brass glinting in the setting sunlight. Mal just stared, Jayne glanced and kept on walking. Kaylee looked horrified. Zoe led her away towards the house.

As night fell, they took the offer of a meal, having called Inara, River, and Simon from the ship. They sat around the table, only making a bit of small talk. Jason served them and sat at the head of the table. Mal told Jason what was needed for the ship.

"Got a need for electrical wire, that ain't the hard part…can find wire anywhere. Biggest problem is an injector ring and housing. Don't s'pose you might know somewhere we could get engine parts from?" Jason looked down at his meal, toying with the chicken with a fork. He then seemed to snap out of it.

"Sorry…I was a million miles away. Only scrap yard I heard of is on the other side'a the moon. Heard there's a big yard there that deals in parts…never had any use for 'em myself of course out here. Gotta apologize to you folk about being so distracted. Buried my little boy this afternoon.", and Jason told them the whole story. Mal and Zoe stared, apparently unmoved except for a tightening of the jaw from Mal and Zoe. Jayne listened but was busy shoveling down the chicken. Kaylee was visibly upset and had tears in her eyes, Inara reaching over to stroke her hair. Simon looked away, not knowing what to say. River was silent, staring at her food.

After the meal, they said their goodbyes, said they'd sleep on the ship, and gave their condolences. As Jason turned back towards his favourite chair by the fire, he heard the door open softly. He turned, and was faced with the girl who had been silent through the meal…young, lithe, beautiful, with long dark hair and strange eyes. She walked over slowly, gracefully, and stood close right in front of Jason. She tilted her head and looked into his eyes, and Jason felt a tickle in his mind that unnerved him…those eyes! She then reached out suddenly and hugged him tight, resting her head on his chest.

"Mark loved you. You were his whole world. But there's another world beyond this one. You know about that but you don't mention nothing about it. I don't mean heaven. I mean the black.", and she stepped back and looked at him as she walked slowly out the door.

"Go back there", and she left and silently shut the door. Jason heard the whine of turbines as the skimmer drove off.

Beside Serenity the next morning, Mal was watching Kaylee and Jayne work on stripping the casings off the engine pod. Zoe stood nearby, sorting a small pile of spare parts. She glanced at Mal.

"So, Sir…sad story 'bout that farmers son." Mal didn't even look up.

"S'pose so. Lotta sad stuff goes on 'round the Verse." Jayne kept pulling out scorched wires, and glanced in their direction.

"Gotta say though, man didn't pay his bills…S'pose you gotta expect something to happen." Kaylee sat back, mouth open in shock.

"Jayne! They murdered his boy, right in front of him, just…killed him, right there in the dust. Ain't right"…and she broke off with a sad tremble in her voice.

"He belongs in the black", and they all looked up in surprise. River had been lying silently on the top of the engine mount arm, out of sight, looking up at the red sun and orange tinted clouds. Jayne wrinkled his nose.

"What in the gorram hell you talking about? Who belongs in the black?" , and River rose to her feet and sprung down onto the engine housing and slid to the ground, to walk away, swishing her bare feet in the sparsly-grassed dust as she danced away. She paused and looked back.

"He does", and she walked away back inside Serenity. The others looked at one another, puzzled, and went back to work.

Jason was looking through his barn. He had found a reel of heavy gauge copper wire, as well as some finer electronics wire he had forgotten he even had. Further digging produced an electronic circuit analyzer…something he really didn't even know had been in the tool cupboard. Probably belonged to the last people that owned the place. He bundled them all up and threw them in the back of a small wagon. He left the house and rode off towards the back pasture.

He arrived and handed over the goods. As he was talking to Kaylee about what he had found, he heard a sudden roar from the east and a shuttle swooped in and landed beside the ship. The woman he knew as Inara climbed down, accompanied by Simon Tam. Inara put a gentle hand on Jasons arm and asked how he was.

"I'm…fine. I guess. Lot to take in. First my wife, now my son. Gotta wonder what's next.", and he turned to take another box of wires and joiners out of the wagon for Kaylee. Inara walked over to Mal and led him aside.

"Mal, we found a wrecking yard, near a major settlement on the other side of the world. Got plenty of parts, even some complete ships of different older sorts, more or less. Prices are…extravagant, though, for the quality they had. I was able to use some contacts I knew of to exert some…influence…on the yard owner and we got the price lowered. We got the injector ring, but it appears to be damaged…not as bad as ours. I gave Kaylee a wave and described the parts, and she said we should be able to make a good one out of the two damaged ones."

Mal nodded, and glanced at Jason.

"Any feelings from him? Guy seems tore up plenty, natural enough, but I feel he's a'hiding somethin'." Inara smiled.

"The poor man has lost his son, seen him murdered right in front of him. That will damage anyone. I think he just needs time."

Mal nodded and went back to work. He looked at Jason and hesitated for a second.

"Jason, feel free to have a look-see around the ship if you like. Just don't go touchin' nothing that's liable to give you a zap."

Jason nodded and wandered off, doing a full circuit of the outside of the ship, looking at details, before walking inside up the loading ramp. Mal watched him go and got back to work.

Later, Mal decided to go and see where Jason had got off to. Don't really do to have a stranger wandering too much about the ship. He found Jason in the cockpit. As Mal walked into the cockpit he stopped and paused, just looking.

Jason was sitting in the right hand pilots seat of Serenity, and looked out the window ahead. He could see the far off foothills of the mountain ranges to the east. His hands had automatically fallen to the controls and rested there. He was lost in thought when Mal walked in behind him and cast a glance over Jasons hands and feet, and the way he sat in the chair. Mal hesitated and then looked ahead out the window as well.

"Can't help but notice you look pretty comfy in that there chair…look like a man who's spent a long time sitting in that very spot, or one a'lot like it. Don't look like some dirt farmer who's never driven nothin' but a horse and cart. In fact if I weren't so trustin' I'd think you were hiding something from me. So if'n you don't mind, you can tell me the truth…you flown one'a these afore now?"

Jason dropped his eyes and then looked up and around. Something had changed in him, in his eyes, Mal could notice it.

"This the 03-K64? Looks a damn sight better'n the first gen model. By the Verse, Mal, I tells you, those damn things weren't fresh out the factory and six months in the air and half the ship would be held together with baling twine and fencing wire and you'd just be wonderin' what was goin' to fall off next."

Mal kept silent for a moment…there was a sad look in the farmers eyes as his hands roamed over the controls, expertly adjusting dials that were slightly out of alignment, cleaning a hint of dust out of the corner of a screen. They were happy hands, hands of someone who cared about a machine, hands that were somewhere they belonged but hadn't been for a powerful long time. Kaylee would probably have noticed it more than he could. Jason looked up at Mal and stood, facing him.

"Sometimes captain, you don't want to think too hard about what you've lost. I lost my wife, now I've lost my son. You're right…that pretty girl of yours is right. I've been out in the black…right to the rim, right to the edge. I've flown things you wouldn't believe. I've been locked in the chokey for not following orders, for not flying things you wouldn't believe. I left that life in my wake, started up my little farm here, thought it was all gone. But then I sees this ship and it all comes flooding back. Some things just don't go away, you understand? You go to war, do what your government tells you like a good citizen, and it all comes a-tumblin down around you in the end."

Mal looked him in the eye and asked one simple word.

"Alliance?", and Jason nodded. Mal tensed up.

"Yeah…yeah I was Alliance, during the early days o' the war. Fought the brown coats plenty, but always respected their ideas. Coupla times I came close to switchin' sides. Refused orders more'n once…got locked up for it more'n once too. I took my licks and went back to being a good little pilot…to all outward appearances.", and Jason gave a brief furtive smile.

"You got no idea how tetchy the nav computers can be on smart missiles and modern computerized gunnery…one wrong little press of a button and whoop, they'll just off'n hit a hillside instead of a platoon of retreating brown coats, for example. Funny how that can happen sometimes."

Mal gave a brief smile. Jason got a distant look in his eyes.

"As for why I left it all behind? You know, when I was being punished in the brig, I had a few run-ins with a guy…high up in the Alliance I guess. Scared the piss out of a lot of us young bucks. Older guy, full of fire, seemed to me to be a true believer. Then I suddenly realize we didn't see him around no more, and I start to go hearin' whispers that he threw it all away for some damn fool reason, and I hear he went and became a shepherd…can you believe that? Someone in the spit-shined Alliance senior officers group just giving it all away. Think he went by the name of…Book…something like that. He's a big part'a the reason I decided to just quit, not renew my contract when it was time to re-up again. Not to mention, after my brother died in the war, I lost all stomach for it. My families home was a beautiful acreage just outside of New Tombstone on Bernadette. Found me a good woman, had a kid, and when he weren't nothing but a little baby we went through the Alliance Colony and Resettlement Authority, got a small claim way out here, and started a new life. Gave away a life in the core for something out here, where at least a man could…a little maybes…be his own boss. You understand, Mal?"

Mal nodded, and watched Jason walk away slowly. Through a side window he watched the man hop back on his wagon and, with a single wave, ride off. Mal grabbed the mike and switched it on.

"Crew meeting, five minutes".

At the dinner table, Jayne sat picking at his fingernails with an absurdly large knife.

"Gotta be gorram kidding me. We gonna go and stick our noses in every little scrape some dirt farmer gets into on every rock in the verse? Got better things to do…payin' things." Mal glanced in his direction briefly.

"SO…as I was sayin'…this ain't a request. We're gonna go down there in a week when this land man comes back. We're gonna hide and watch what happens. If he's just there to collect his payment and go peaceable-like, we'll be on our way, see if we can't get the law to do something about what they did so we don't go diggin' too big a hole for ourselves. However, If he's there to start trouble, we're goin' to give him some trouble back. Jason helped us out, he didn't have to. We owe him somethin'. And I aim to make that somethin' maybe a little peace after what he's been through. Not a one of us here who ain't been caught short when it comes to a full pocket when the bills come 'round…don't mean we deserve to have someone murdered in front of us as a message about it."

Inara sat quietly and finally said something after a long pause.

"I've been in contact with some people I know…this land baron is not going to just go away quietly, Mal. He's been annexing land all over this side of the moon. Murdered dozens of families…families, not soldiers, not just grown men. The law on this moon is in his pay, and won't do anything. Trade with this moon has dropped off…no one wants to be associated with someone like this person. Things are going to get worse, it's widely known. As hard as it is for me to admit it, removing this land man is probably the only way things will improve."

Jayne glanced up.

"Cut off the head of the snake…?" Inara nodded. Mal just stood with his clenched fists on the table. Kaylee looked worried.

"But…what about the lawman? And his deputies?" Zoe didn't even look up from her coffee.

"I got a feelin' the law around here might keep their head down if somethin' happens to the man who's been filling their pockets, a man who everyone on this moon hates…especially if they don't have a clue what happened to him. Got a feelin' that most of them might quietly quit their jobs and disappear actually if I read things right." The others agreed with her assessment of the situation.

Mal stood back, hands on hips, nodding to Inara in thanks.

"That makes things a might clearer about what we should do then I reckon. So, Kaylee, get to work on that engine, Simon, you help her out. Zoe, you and Jayne come with me, we got some plannin' to do. Got five days, people…make 'em count."

That evening, Jason was sitting by the fireplace. Once again he was lost in thought. The future laid out before him didn't look shiny. It looks damn dark. Dark enough to make a man think it might be for the best if he took one'a them big old pistols he owned and stepped out for a quiet walk out in the cool evening air and…well. He shook off the thought. Then came a knock at the door.

"Come in", he said, without even looking to see who it was. It was the woman called Zoe. She stood on the doorstep.

"Mind if I sit a while?", and Jason waved a hand and gestured at the chair beside his near the fireplace, telling her the coffee was in the pot. Zoe entered and sat down.

"Mal wanted me to fill you in on what's comin'. We've decided…with your agreement…to help do something about your problem", and she laid out what they aimed to do when the land man came back.

Jason sat quietly and listened, sipping at his coffee occasionally. When Zoe had finished, he didn't speak. She sat and waited patiently. Finally he sat a little more upright.

"Mal don't have to do this for me. I'll figure out somethin'." Zoe looked into the fire.

"Weren't just Mal…we all wanna do somethin' to help out. Ain't right what those men did, not no way in the verse that could ever be right. You lose someone you love, for no good reason…it eats at you. You either deal with it and let it go or it clamps onto you and won't never loose its hold on you. Trust me." Jason looked over at her.

"You lose someone?" Zoe nodded, still looking into the flames.

"Parents? Brother? Sister?" Zoe gave a slight shake of her head.

"Husband. Reavers. Couple years back. Claws you up plenty. But you gotta let it go and open up to other people sometime sooner or later. Take a little help when it's offered. Don't make you any weaker to do that." Jason looked at her profile in the firelight. Her face was grim but he was sure he could see a single tear in her eye. Strange for someone who seemed so hard. He looked into the fire again, and reached out a hand to pat hers where it rested on the arm on the chair beside him. She gripped his hand tight.

"Mayhap you're right, Zoe. OK then. I'll take any help you can give. If things go south…then yes, I'll take the help. My boy would have wanted me to…wouldn'ta wanted me to just curl up and die. Thank you."

They sat like that for a long time.

Round midnight Zoe returned to Serenity. As she walked in the loading hatch and walked up the stairs towards the living quarters, she was startled to hear a sudden soft voice out of the gloom of the darkened ship, somewhere above her in the gantry.

"Is Jason alright?" It was River. Zoe stopped and looked into the darkness.

"He's OK. Just went to tell him what we had planned. Sat with him a spell and had a nice chat about things."

"He's going to let us help him." It was a statement of fact, rather than a question. Zoe nodded.

"Yes…if things turn bad, he said he'll be glad of the help." There was a movement and River softly and silently sprung down to stand a few meters from Zoe.

"He's nice. But sad. Got a hole in his heart, and not just about his wife and son and being lonely for so long. He belongs in the black". River walked past Zoe, and paused, looked her straight in the eye.

"Ask him", and she walked off into the darkness to vanish again. Zoe looked puzzled, and walked off to her room.

The next day the repairs weren't going as smoothly as Mal might have hoped. Kaylee had indeed been able to make one good injector ring out of the two damaged ones, but they still needed some awkward little bits that would have to be fabricated. No big deal, but it would hold them up a good while.

Mal noticed Zoe was preoccupied, thinking about something. He considered what he was going to say carefully for some time before speaking.

"So…spent a fair while at Jasons homestead last night. He agreeable to what we had planned?" Zoe didn't look up from her work.

"Yes sir. He said he'd be glad of the help if worse comes to worse. Said to say thank you for the offer." Mal paused again.

"Took till midnight to say that did it?" Zoe stopped and looked straight into Mals eyes…a hard look.

"What are you implying, sir?" Mal held up his hands.

"Nothin', nothin' at all. Just sayin'. Noticed you were gone a good long while. He told you much 'bout himself?" Zoe shook her head.

"Not much. Why?", and Mal led her aside and recounted what Jason had said in the cockpit. Zoe went back to her work.

"Don't matter one way or another if he used to be Alliance. Man's a farmer now. Did our side more'n one favour if what you told me is true. Even better if he knew Shepherd Book."

"You, er, gonna see him again. To pass on any messages I mean?" Zoe glared at Mal.

"Not sure I like the direction this conversation is going, sir", and Mal decided not to dig, but to walk away.

Mal was just walking back inside Serenity when River sprang down from a railing and walked gracefully past him, giving him a start.

"Lord, little one…give a guy some warning 'afore you spring down like that. What you up to?" River walked past him, and paused briefly, barely looking up.

"You should ask him", and she walked off outside. Mal, puzzled, just watched her go.

The days passed quickly. Jason had his papers ready, what money he could transfer organized. The land man was fixin' to turn up sometime this morning. He heard horses outside, and braced himself, walking out into the bright sunlight.

The land man and five hired guns sat on horseback. He hopped down off his horse and held his arms wide.

"Jason…how are you m'boy? Getting' on well I trust? Now, Bob up there has got five liters of kerosene, and I've got a beautiful lighter right here. You going to pay me or do I take a wander over to yonder barn?"

Jason pulled his hat down a little. He looked into the land mans eyes.

"I've got your money…most of it. Rest will come next week. Got my word of honor."

The land man shook his head.

"You know, Jason, I was willing to give you some extra time, even considered waiting the whole month for you to pay me. But I had a sudden change of heart on the way over here…I had a thought, an epiphany, if you will. People have lived in barns plenty of times. I think I'll burn your house first instead. Maybe cut off a couple of fingers while I'm at it, just to…motivate you", and he turned to his henchmen.

"Boys, we gonna have us a house burnin' party. Marty, get down here and bring your knife…got me a choice to make about which fingers I'm a-gonna take off Jason here."

Just then, a single shot rang out, and Marty fell in slow motion from his saddle, knife in hand, to thud to the ground. A voice came from the scrub nearby, but no one could be seen.

"You fellas best be going on your way…less'n someone else wants their head aired out for 'em." The other men, guns drawn, looked all around, unsure where the shot had come from. The land man just looked angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Come out and face me like a man!" Jason made a sudden decision, and the land man felt something cold and hard in his ear. He glanced to the side to see Jason had moved quicker than he could imagine, and was holding a large long barreled revolver…where had he produced that from? Jason had a hard, frightening look on his face.

"I've offered you fair terms of payment. I'll ask once more…will you accept them?" The land man smirked.

"I'll not be dictated to by some dirt poor cattle humpin' farm yokel. I own this moon…I own the law. This will be my land. No…I won't accept your terms!". Jason smiled slightly.

"I was hoping you'd say that", and with a deafening roar, the massive old revolver kicked and fired. The land man fell, his head a fragmented ruin, the henchmen sat stunned.

Jason turned his pistol on them, but none raised their guns. One man looked like he might be about to do so, but Jayne appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, in a dirt-grey camouflage cloak, holding a simply massive automatic rifle.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. Might be liable to fire a warning shot through your head if I think you might be gonna try anything silly-like. That's a good boy…put the guns down…drop 'em in the dirt."

Mal and Zoe joined Jayne, also armed and pointing weapons. Mal looked at the dead land man, then back at the henchmen.

"Might suggest you boys ride on outta here. From what I hear, you ain't too popular round these parts. Might be a good idea to avoid people for a while…might be even better t'not even mention you used to work for this man. Go on…get outta here. No turnin' back. Go!", and the men rode off quickly down the road, fast as their mounts would carry them.

Zoe walked over to Jason, saw the sad look in his eyes.

"You OK?" Jason glanced up at her.

"You know, a man never gets used to killin'. Never comes easy." Jayne looked up from picking up the dropped weapons.

"Speak for yourself". Mal glared at him. Jason shook his head and looked at Mal and Zoe.

"Not me…In fact, I think maybe you don't wanna be the sort of person who just guns someone down and don't think 'bout it twice. I know I don't. Saw my fair share o' killin' in the war, on both sides. Did it if I had to, but never took a likin' to it. Don't know if that makes me a bad soldier or not." Mal stepped forward and looked him in the eye, a tight feeling in his throat.

"I think that makes you a damn fine soldier." Zoe put a hand on Jason's arm and squeezed, giving him a small smile, and they all went off into the house.

The repairs progressed well, Serenity was maybe a day or two from the sky. Mal surveyed the work and was well pleased with it all. Zoe was showing him some parts of the old injector when suddenly she glanced over his shoulder.

"Sir", and Mal turned to see Jason approaching on horseback. He'd been dropping by every couple of days to stay for a few hours, bringing food and supplies and finding out if there was any way he could help. He'd surprised Kaylee one day by looking over her shoulder while she worked on the grav drive and tutting.

"Better tie off that loose rod end there. Cause a powerful lotta trouble if that comes loose." Kaylee hadn't even noticed it was loose. She didn't say anything to Mal about it.

He dismounted and shook Mals hand.

"Looks like you folks are nearly ready to go. I'll say it again…can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. Like to invite you all for a meal before you go." Mal agreed and Zoe said they'd be happy to. Mal looked him in the eye.

"So…heard anythin' yet about the land man? Any news? Ain't heard nothin' on the wave about it." Jason shook his head.

"Nope…I been askin' around, everyone knows he's gone, don't seem to be any worries about it though. People are just glad he's gone. Waved a friend of mine who lives in the city on other side of the moon…he said the lawman up and disappeared middle of the night too, as well as a couple of his deputies. Word is they might'a jumped a ship leaving the world. Not healthy to hang around with a few thousand angry people lookin' to stretch you over the fact you'd turned a blind eye to what they'd been doin'." Mal smiled.

"Good. Wouldn't wanna leave you here and just face the same troubles again. We'll be on our way in a day or so. Engine is just 'bout fixed." Jason nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Happy I could be of a little help. Know it weren't much, but at least I was able to do something for you all. Come by tomorrow night for a meal…I'll see you then." With that, he shook all their hands again and rode off.

Zoe watched him go, and Mal noticed the look in her eye. He wrapped up a coil of welding hose, looking up at the engine.

"Go on. Go see if there's anything we can do for him before we leave", and he walked off into the cargo bay of Serenity. Zoe looked after Jason and hopped on the small four wheel tractor and rode off. She didn't notice River sitting cross legged on the very top of Serenity, eyes closed.

"Make sure to ask him", she said to no one in particular.

Zoe caught up with Jason just near his homestead. He was tidying up the grass around his wifes grave, brushing dust off the headstone for his son. She stood back for a moment.

"Mal wanted to know if there was anythin' else you might be needing a hand with before we go?" Jason stood and smiled at her.

"Come all this way to ask me that? S'pose I could do with a hand to gather up some'a the stock that's got to wanderin'. Thanks."

He got Zoe a horse and they rode off towards some distant hills. After a few hours work they'd herded the compliant cattle into a blind gully, and Jason ran a fence wire across the end of it. He gestured up to a shady spot at the top of the gully, and he and Zoe rode up there and Jason unpacked a blanket and a lunch of dried fruits and meat, as well as a couple of jugs of home brewed beer. He offered one to Zoe and she took it with thanks.

They sat watching the quiet cattle and Zoe finally looked over at him.

"So what plans you got now? Need some hired help to run the place I s'pose." Jason shook his head.

"Nope…these cattle are all getting picked up tomorrow. Sold 'em to a neighbor. Going to sell off most of my stuff in the house too…ain't got but a few small boxes of goods I want to keep. I'm thinkin' about locking the place up and just wandering for a spell…working as I go, getting away from here and the…memories…for a while. I reckon I might'a had enough of farming for now. The farm will always be here for me later." Zoe said she understood, and they ate quietly while watching the cattle.

That evening Zoe stayed for the evening meal. They sat quietly again. She found herself admiring this man…strong, but sad. Taking what had happened in his stride with dignity. He'd given up so much, Helped out so much, but asked for nothing in return. Not many people around like that now. After dinner she stood silently beside him as they washed and dried the dishes. After that they sat in front of the fire making small talk. Zoe looked at the time and stood. Jason stood as well and escorted her to the door.

"It's been nice…haven't had a lady here since, well…since. Nice to have someone to talk to besides old Ted Brown from the next farm over who does tend to endlessly rabbit on about his prize goats", and he gave a laugh.

Zoe touched his hand.

"Glad I could help brighten your day a little. Glad I could help out with the cattle too. Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening for dinner before we go." There was an awkward silence between them, and with a terse handshake she left. Jason watched her go off into the darkness, and he turned back to the fireplace. He hadn't got two meters before there was a knock at the door again. He opened it and Zoe was standing there.

"I'm not leaving tonight", and she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

Mal crawled out of bed just after dawn, and walked, bleary eyed, through into the dining area. He poured a cup of coffee and looked over at Jayne, who was already up.

"Zoe didn't come home last night." Mal paused, but then kept pouring his coffee.

"Huh. Don't say." Jayne looked up at him.

"So she plannin' on stayin' here or is she shippin' out with us? She just havin' a fling with the locals?" Mal glared at him.

"What Zoe does is her business…I don't go askin' her what she's plannin' to do. Not our concern." Jayne shoveled down a spoonful of eggs.

"Just don't want her disappearing so she can go ruttin' with some guy she's just met and leavin' us behind when we need help, that's all."

Mal stood straight and put his hands on his hips.

"We gonna have a problem? Zoe has her own life…we don't own her. Wash has been gone a long time. Not our place to go tellin' her what she can and can't do. Now…I'll ask again…are we gonna have a problem." Jayne finished his eggs and threw the dish in the sink.

"Nope", and he walked away. Mal relaxed and picked up his coffee again.

"I hope you know what you're doing Zoe."

Zoe stood looking out the window at the view. The red sun was coming up over the horizon. She had a cup of coffee in one hand, the other drawing a sheet around herself against the chill early morning air. Part of her felt as if what she'd done was wrong. She closed her tired eyes and leaned her head against the window pane, and in her half-asleep mind she found she could see Wash looking at her from the pilots chair on Serenity, grinning.

"Naughty girl last night weren't you? You look happy…dà biànhuà. I'm glad. About time."

She shook her head and shivered herself fully awake. The image of Wash disappeared as he gave a happy wave.

Jason woke and walked over to stand behind her, looking out the window. He put his hands on her upper arms, and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back against him, then they separated and dressed. Jason went to the kitchen to make breakfast. They ate in silence. Just an occasional glance, a quiet smile.

"You'll be going back to the ship?" Zoe nodded.

"Gotta help get ready. Lot of final work to be done before we ship out." Jason said he understood.

When she left, she gave him a single quick kiss, and rode off on the four wheeler. Jason watched her go and went to sort out his goods for the buyers who would be coming soon.

Back at Serenity, Zoe drove up into the cargo hold and parked the four wheeler. Kaylee and Inara were walking down the gangway and stopped when they saw Zoe arrive. Inara looked at Zoe as she walked by, paused, and smiled, nodding once. Kaylee looked slightly puzzled.

"Where you been, Zoe? You haven't been home since yesterday." Inara nudged Kaylee.

"Kaylee…think." Kayle thought for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh! Erm. Well. See you later on", and walked away, red faced. Inara put a hand on Zoes arm.

"So. Have a good night?" Zoe glanced away.

"Don't judge. I'm not looking forward to running into Jayne…but I kind of expect what he's goin' to say. Don't think I could take it from you." Inara shook her head.

"Zoe…do you think I'd judge someone for taking pleasure when they feel a need to? I think you know me better than that. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you took a while for yourself. And I'm happy you spent some time with Jason. It's quite obvious he's been hurting. And he's a good decent man. To tell you the truth I'd been thinking about paying him a visit myself before we left, but I'm glad it was you instead. And don't you dare tell Jayne that either! I'd never hear the end of it.", and the two women shared a moment of laughter. Inara walked off to her shuttle, and Zoe walked up towards her room. On the way she passed a serious-faced River. She didn't look up but reached out and held Zoes hand for a moment.

"Did you ask him?", and she let go and continued on down the corridor.

Mal checked everything over. They'd test fired the engine, it was running fine. Time to head off soon. Bit of packing up and things would be squared away fine. Kaylee had told him everything was ready, and had gone back to her little engine room to fine tune things before they left. As Mal left the engine room Simon approached him.

"River is missing." Mal sighed and set his jaw.

"Well doc you'd better find her. Not that many places she coulda gone now is there. But we've got things to do, places to be. Time to find a payin' job, and we've only got so long we can hang around here just a-sittin' and enjoyin' the view. Get out and find her. Take Zoe if you have to." Simon nodded and rushed off.

Jason was just fare-welling the buyers who'd picked up the last of his cattle and other goods. Another few days and he'd start wandering. Might be good for the soul. One day he'd come back to the farm, but who know where he might end up…other side of the moon, somewhere in the equatorial forests, who knew? Beauty of not having a set plan.

He had packed nearly everything he wanted to take in a single large bedroll…camping gear, his M16 rifle, the two pistols, ammo, dried food…photo of his wife and son. Everything packed in neatly and tidily. Smaller pack than he expected. A mans life in one package, he mused. Then he heard the front door open slowly.

He turned to see the young girl standing there, the one from the ship. She walked in slowly, gracefully, until she was standing in front of him.

"Was there somethin' you wanted, youngun'? I was going to come out and say goodbye soon…knew you were leavin' soon."

She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes and gently kissed him on the cheek, then stood back and looked at him with those eyes which seemed to drill into a mans brain.

"Since no one else has done it, I'll do it. I'm going to ask you."

Simon was just getting ready to ride out on the four wheeler with Zoe when they stopped at the entrance to the loading bay. He slid to a stop and Zoe looked puzzled.

"Why are we stopping?", and Simon gestured ahead.

They saw a single horse approaching, with Jason and River riding on it, a bedroll over the horses rump behind them. They dismounted at the bottom of the ramp and River and Jason walked up to them. River walked over to Zoe and took her hand.

"No one else was going to do it…so I asked him". Zoe was puzzled, and Simon led River off inside so Jason and Zoe could talk. Mal came down the stairs into the loading bay and walked over himself, pointing a finger at River and shaking it. He couldn't help but give a slight smile though. Mal walked over, thumbs hooked into belt.

"So, you brought our little wanderer back…thank you. We're fixin' to leave soon. Were wonderin' if you were going to show up." Zoe hesitated and smiled at Jason.

"Yes…I wondered if you were coming to say goodbye. I notice you're packed up. You going to start wandering?"

Jason paused, and gave a slight smile.

"Yes…yes I am. Girl showed up at my door a couple hours ago. Finished my packing and came out to say goodbye. But…she asked me something…told me something. And I'm starting to wonder if maybe she wasn't right. It means that it's my turn to ask you for a little help though, and I don't know if I've got the right to impose on you folk." Mal waved a hand.

"Nah, you helped us plenty…what did she tell you?" Jasons smile vanished.

"She said I belong in the black. Told me to come here…ask if you might not mind a hitch hiker for a while…if you need a pilot that is." Zoe's breath stopped and her heart gave an odd jump. Mal looked surprised, and thought for a moment.

"Well…pilots chair is there…I been pullin' double duty flyin' this bird and trying to run things. Could maybe do with another hand. Now let me tell you…times can get tough. Law is after us more'n I'd like, don't always get the most friendly welcome. Can get a might dangerous…purses can get a bit dry more'n I'd prefer as well." Mal looked Jason in the eye.

"We run on trust here…I trust a man to come on my ship, I'ma trustin' that you aren't goin' to go doing anything stupid with our lives. Mind you, if you do…well…it's a short walk out that there airlock door, that or Jayne might wanna have a little chat with you. Not sure which I'd prefer personally." Mal walked off towards the stairs again.

"Go on now…we want to be seeing sky in half an hour."

Zoe just gave a hesitant smile at Jason. She walked closer and took one of his hands. Then hugged him and stood back awkwardly.

"Welcome aboard. Not sure how things are going to go. Let's start out as friends, and see what happens from there you think?", and with a quick kiss on the cheek she hurried off. Jason removed the bridle and saddle from his horse, slapped its rump and it ran off…damn thing usually wandered off and looked after itself anyway…probably end up at his neighbours place with his goats. He stowed his saddle and bridle and bedroll. He walked off towards the flight cabin, and passed Inara on the way. She smiled demurely and nodded to him, putting her hand briefly on his arm as she passed. He spotted the girl, River, lying across a walkway above him.

"Welcome…you belong here". Jason smiled and kept walking.

He went up the long walkway to the cabin, his chest feeling tight as he looked forward to what was coming. He was going to see sky again! He sat down in the pilots seat and found himself running almost on automatic, going through pre-flight checks. He flicked a com button and waited for the crackle.

"Kaylee…how's things back there? Ready to go yet?" There was a pause, and a voice came back.

"Captain? You sound funny." Jason smiled.

"That's because it's not the captain." A short while later everything was ready, the engines humming, the slight vibration he could feel through the seat of his pants thrilling him…a reminder of days past. Mal walked into the cabin behind him…once again he was struck with the impression that here was a man who belonged in a pilots seat.

"We ready to go?", and Jason turned slightly, smiling.

"Yes Captain…ready for the sky whenever you are." Mal nodded.

"Let's go then", and he walked away past Kaylee who was standing, a greasy rag in her hand, looking in the cockpit.

"Captain…?". Mal paused.

"We got us a new member of the family. Make him welcome.", and he walked off.

Kaylee walked over and smiled at Jason. Putting a hand on his shoulder as he adjusted thrust and engine angle settings.

"Welcome aboard…hope you enjoy yourself here.", and with a happy smile she skipped off to the engine room.

As they broke atmo and Jason throttled back the engines, he started the flight course settings for the destination Mal had told him about. He was doing the pre-checks for the main drive, when he felt a presence beside him, someone had silently come in and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the cabin.

It was River…looking forwards out the window, a dreamy look in her eyes. Jason turned back forwards and looked out himself at the stars, bright and clear. His heart skipped a beat…this was where he was meant to be. He felt at home for the first time in a long long time. River smiled.

"Told you that you belonged in the black…"

* dà biànhuà…"Big change".


End file.
